


Quarter to Eleven

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll be happy to show you mine if you show me yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** , who helped me out by cropping some totally awesome manips for me and just being a great friend. She’s a big fan of this pairing and my appreciation of that is boundless.

Sam looked at his desk clock and saw it was 10:45. It had been a quiet, rainy Thursday night in Newberry until about 20 minutes ago. A major bar brawl had broken out over at Max Ryan’s place, the Keystone Pub. It spilled into the street and two cars and a paddy wagon, which they rarely used, had been sent over in response. The officers just brought back nine drunken, rowdy patrons…and three of them were women.

So the Chief of Police closed his door, leaned back in his chair, and started clock watching. Lieutenant Katherine Cole had night shift, she was already there and had things under control. Sam just needed to wait out his time and then he was heading home. He’d only been back on the job for four days since the shooting spree out in Hillsborough County. He wasn’t quite in the mood to get into it with the local drunkards.

When his phone buzzed, he pulled it off his hip and slowly opened his eyes. It was a text message; he touched the little envelope to open it.

 _Fifteen minutes_ —Jessie

Sam smiled when he saw it was from his wife. He really couldn’t wait to get home. He had a feeling, after over a week without her that this was going to be his lucky night. He was still sore but didn’t really give a damn. It was cruel, a complete and utter violation of his Eighth Amendment rights, to ask him to go that long without some loving from his wife.

Jessie didn’t even want to play; his healing was most essential to her. Sam was in agony. He thought back to high school, his friends who used to complain that their girlfriends gave them blue balls holding out on them. He used to just shake his head and tell them to stop being such horny toads. Now he knew where they were coming from.

 _I can't wait. Fight at Keystone, bunch of drunkards in the station_ —Sam

 _Seriously? You need to come home_ —Jessie

 _Tell me about it. I miss you something awful baby_ —Sam

 _I’m thinking of just going to sleep. Give me a kiss when you get in_ —Jessie

 _Don’t Jess_ —Sam

 _Don’t what?_ —Jessie

 _Don’t go to sleep. Wait for me?_ —Sam

 _Why?_ —Jessie

 _Well, I want to see you when I get home_ —Sam

 _Just because I'm asleep doesn’t mean you can't see me_ —Jessie

 _But I want to see you, Jess. All of you_ —Sam

 _Oh really?_ —Jessie

 _Yes ma'am_ —Sam

 _And what are you going to do when you see all of me?_ —Jessie

 _You want me to tell you over the phone?_ —Sam

 _Text, call, I don’t mind. Just tell me_ —Jessie

Sam smiled a little though he had butterflies in his stomach. For a few moments, he wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t sure what Jessie was asking of him. Actually, he knew exactly what she was asking of him and he was nervous. She seemed so sure; he didn’t want to seem like a dork. He started typing some letters.

 _I'm nervous_ —Sam

 _Aww sweetie, you're so cute. It’s been eight days…don’t you want me?_ —Jessie

 _Oh yes, you know I do. I'm losing my mind over here_ —Sam

 _What do you want me to do for you, Chief Kassmeyer?_ —Jessie

 _I want you to surrender to all the feelings that have been building for over a week. I haven’t touched you in over a week!_ —Sam

 _What did you miss the most?_ —Jessie

 _The way you smell, I think. The way you whimper my name_ —Sam

 _How can I not whimper when your touch is always so wonderful?_ —Jessie

 _You drive me crazy_ —Sam

 _A good crazy I hope_ —Jessie

 _It’s a heavenly crazy. I love you so much. I love your body, your mind, your soul_ —Sam

 _I love how it feels when you hold me down and take me_ —Jessie

 _Jess!_ —Sam

 _You don’t think that’s true?_ —Jessie

 _I think its ten minutes till I come home to you_ —Sam

 _I'm excited. I'm shivering in anticipation, Sam. I miss you so much_ —Jessie

 _Well I tried to make you miss me less but you insisted on waiting_ —Sam

 _I have a feeling it’s gonna be worth the wait_ —Jessie

 _Oh yeah *lol*_ \--Sam

 _Don’t you know how hard it was for me? I would lie next to you every night and yearn to touch you. I wanted you to touch me_ —Jessie

 _I wanted it too baby. I admit to taking matters into my own hands a time or two_ —Sam

 _Sam Kassmeyer, you dirty man!_ —Jessie

 _I'm sorry, Jessie. I shouldn’t have said that_ —Sam

 _I'm not mad at you_ —Jessie

 _You're not?_ —Sam

 _No, I’m still excited. Maybe someday you can show me just what you did to relieve your tension_ —Jessie

 _I’ll be happy to show you mine, if you show me yours_ —Sam

“Chief,” Mark Cunningham knocked on the door and poked his head in Sam’s office. “I'm heading out. I just wanted to say goodnight.”

Sam looked up from his cell phone. He thought he might be blushing, felt the heat on his cheeks. Here he was sending dirty texts to his wife and one of his officers just walked in. He wasn’t just any officer but one who knew Jessie intimately. Sometimes he really wanted to dislike Mark, a lot.

Sam wasn’t that kind of man though. And Mark had plenty of good qualities. He may have been a lousy boyfriend but that worked in Sam’s favor. If he was wonderful and Jessie would’ve married him then Sam would’ve hated him.

“Have a good night, Mark.”

He nodded and closed the door. Sam looked back at his phone. He touched the rotating envelope.

 _Five minutes_ —Jessie

 _Even less now. I can't wait to see you…can't wait to hold you. I want you to wear something really special, OK?_ —Sam

 _How does nothing at all sound?_ —Jessie

 _Nice, and we’ll get to that but sometimes a little lace goes a long way_ —Sam

 _I think I know just the thing. Don’t take the long way home Sam_ —Jessie

 _I’ll be there as soon as possible. I love you, Mrs. Kassmeyer_ —Sam

 _I love you too. Drive safely, I don’t want anything preventing you from coming home to me tonight_ —Jessie

 _I’ll be there soon, baby_ —Sam

He smiled, slipping his phone back into the case on his hip. He got up from his desk and started straightening it up. Files went into the right inboxes and accessories went into drawers. Sam double checked to make sure the gun safe was locked. Then he straightened up his toys on the shelf and walked out of the office. The bullpen was mostly quiet now. There was the clicking of computer keys, the faint sound of Stevie Nicks on a radio, and the rain outside.

“I'm heading home, Katie.” He said. “Everything OK here?”

“We’re good, Chief. The drunks are chilling out in the drunk tank for a few hours.”

“Did anyone get hurt?”

“Nah, just a couple of cut faces and bruised egos. Strange for a Thursday but we got it under control quickly.”

“Well, have a good night.” Sam walked out of the swinging gate and signed out by the desk.

“Goodnight, Chief.”

“Goodnight, Chief.” Sergeant William Hightower came into the bullpen from the back where the cells were. He walked with a noticeable limp from losing his right leg from the knee down in the war but he was still a good cop. He was a good cop and a war hero.

“Goodnight, Bill, be safe.”

Sam went out the door, walking quickly to his car in the steady rain. He wanted to get home to his wife more than anything but they both knew he had to take the long way. Sam had never ended a night on duty without driving through downtown and some of the surrounding neighborhoods of Newberry. He could easily turn his car in the opposite direction when leaving the Chestnut Street parking lot and be home in less than twelve minutes. The long way took him about 20, but he would get a look at his town. Tonight was no different, though he yearned for his wife the whole way. Well, that was no different either.

***

Sam deactivated and reactivated the alarm when he got home 25 minutes later. Newberry was quiet, even Peach Street. The inclement weather had driven everyone in and the police chief liked it that way. He went through the house making sure it was secure and then took the back stairs to the second level. The hall light was on so Sam turned it off as he made his way to the master bedroom. The bedside lamp burned and his wife was lying across the bed reading a magazine.

“Whatcha reading?” Sam asked leaning on the doorframe.

“ _Cosmo_.” Jessie looked up at him and smiled. “There's a really good article called _25 Ways to Leave Your Man Panting for More_.”

“Is it any good?”

“I think I have a pretty good feel for what makes my man pant. But there's nothing wrong with reading up…you learn something new everyday. How was work?”

“I don’t want to talk about work right now. I actually don’t want to talk at all.” Sam said.

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You're so far away I would think you don’t want to be close to me.” Jessie got up on her knees and smiled.

Sam smiled too. Damn she was beautiful. In pink satin knickers with black lace and a matching camisole, she made him lose his breath. Her hair was damp and that excited Sam. He wanted to take her, again and again and again. Still, after eight days he was a little nervous. That didn’t make a lot of sense but it was still true.

“Nothing could be further from the truth, sweet thing.”

“Take your clothes off, Sam.”

He nodded, starting to undress as Jessie chucked the magazine into a chair. Sam was careful with his guns, locking them both in his nightstand drawer. Then he stripped off his police uniform and threw it over the chair. He started to get on the bed dressed in his tee shirt and boxer shorts.

Jessie shook her head. He raised an eyebrow, taking off his tee shirt. She nodded sliding up to the top of the bed to meet him halfway. Sam wrapped her in his arms, devouring her with kisses.

“We need to be gentle.” She murmured, barely able to speak from the passionate assault.

“I don't want to be gentle…I want to be nasty.”

“Oh really? Objecting to that seems like a silly thing to do.”

Sam was glad to hear it. He was quick to get Jessie undressed and then shook out of his boxers. When they were naked together, he exhaled. Jessie did the same. She kissed his shoulder, gently biting down on it. Sam rolled them on the mattress so that he was on top. A pain moved through him and he grimaced but ignored it.

“Are you alright?” Jessie asked, concern lacing her voice. She caressed his face.

“I'm fine, baby. I just want you so bad that nothing else matters. Please.”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Sam.”

Her hands stroked down his naked spine and that made Sam shiver. His fingers moved across the tattoo that Jessie had on her back, right above her backside. It was two lacrosse sticks, crossed like an X and the word _warrior_ underneath. The whole Hampshire College lacrosse team got one after their first National Championship.

The names underneath represented their team names. Desi’s said _lipstick_ and Lizzie Evans' said _Gimli_ , like the dwarf in _The Lord of the Rings_. He hadn't seen those tattoos with his own eyes; his wife told him. But Jessie was the only woman on his mind right now.

“I’ll limp for the rest of the week…I honestly don’t care, Jessie.”

“You're a horny devil, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sam laughed. “You started it with those sexy text messages. I can't even tell you how much that turned me on.”

“You don’t have to.” she stroked him from base to tip. “I know.”

“Tell me that you want me.” Sam kissed her. “I need to hear it, baby.”

Jessie put her finger over his lips before rolling them on the mattress again. She would show instead of tell…she would show him all night if she had to. He probably wouldn’t mind one bit. They'd both be exhausted in the morning but it mattered little.

Eight days without him felt like a lifetime. Jessie made a promise to herself as her lips trailed down Sam’s body that that much time would never go by again. It was important for his body to heal from what happened but there were so many different and fantastic ways to show her love and affection for him. Jessie Kassmeyer had become an expert in the art of Sam. It was time to display all of her ample talent.

***

  



End file.
